Shooting Star Lovers
by BassDS
Summary: Geo and Sonia have been living normal lives for seven years, but now they must now confront the feelings within them that they have for one another, but now with dangerous forces threatening them and their home, they must work out their feelings and in the process,discover the deep ties that bind their hearts and souls together, and discover the truth about themselves.
1. Ch1 Emotions

Hey there everyone, BassDS here, and the time is FINALLY upon us. Shooting Star Lovers is officially live, and on top of that, we celebrate the 5th anniversary of the Star Lovers series itself. Now to bring us to our current situation, we need to start at the beginning to when this concept was formed.

Time can change many things, and this is no exception. I had the idea to do a complete rewrite of the first Star Lovers when I was working on Star Lovers 2, and at the time, it was to be called Star Lovers R. I think I may have did one chapter for it, but then I decided to can the idea.

Then later on down the road in the summer of 2009, I got dragged into the world of Kingdom Hearts, and with doing some researching on the story elements and games, (lacked a PS2, or cash at that point anyway) I discovered the japanese exclusive "Final Mix" games, which added new story elements into the overall main story. That was when Kingdom Heart's Final Mix method of adding new and revamped stuff brought back the idea to completely rewrite the original Star Lovers, and the currently completed 2 and 3, thus they were aptly named the "Star Lovers Final Mix" series.

Then some time after graduation, I decided to completely redo EVERY installment to fix up very idiotic plot ideas in some cases, and a major overhaul on the horrible grammar skills I had at the time they were written, and in turn, make them the TRUE version of Star Lovers. Then I dropped the Final Mix title in favor of the more-appropriate Shooting Star Lovers title, with it being derived from Star Force's original japanese name, Ryuusei no Rockman, or Shooting Star Rockman if you prefer pronouncing it that way.

But now the big difference here is, this story won't be made up from a bunch of different ones. I've taken the time to completely rework the story, so the first couple of chapters will be semi-based off of the first Star Lovers, but its also integrated with the plots from the later entries of the original series, with some pretty big, but interesting alterations. That way the story will be more fluid and not fully of filler; we can get straight to the main action of the story.

So now, Mega Man fanatics, Geo and Sonia shippers, I give you, Shooting Star Lovers

...

Shooting Star Lovers

Ch.1 Emotions

...

"_Where...where am I?" a young teen said as he found himself floating in a field of light._

_He looked around the vast space, finding himself alone until a bright glow appeared before him, taking the form of a girl around his age. But not just any girl._

"_Sonia?"_

"_Hmm...yes and no." was the girl's reply as she turned to him; her body glowing as her hair that extended a bit past her shoulders floated behind her. "I'm a manifestation of your feelings."_

"_My feelings..."_

"_That's correct, Geo. I've taken the form of the girl you've known for years, your first brother, and more importantly, your first love..."_

"_Love...is that what I'm feeling?"_

"_Haven't you ever felt it before?"_

"_Of course I have! I've shown my love to my parents...just never to..."_

"_It's quite a difference, isn't it?"_

"_Yes...I've felt this way for years, but I've been to scared to say anything..."_

"_You fear rejection...that isn't uncommon. Everyone fears it."_

"_What if...she doesn't feel the same? What then?"_

"_Just like how you learned to walk as a child, you must take baby steps. Only then can you show her how you truly feel, and discover how she feels about you. You need to take that first step. If you don't, you'll never get anywhere." she said as she vanished._

"_That first step..." he said as the space glowed brightly, enveloping him into it._

...

"Geo, wake up! You're going to be late!" came a voice downstairs as the boy awoke to see the sun rising outside.

"OK, mom, I'm up!" he said as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. "That dream..."

He turned to his Hunter VG that laid on his nightstand to see a familiar being sleeping within it.

Geo's POV:

I'm Geo Stelar. I'm 18 years old, and a senior at Echo Ridge High, well, at least for the next two weeks with graduation nearing close.. And on top of that, I'm also a super hero...well, at least I was seven years ago.

I was only 7 when my father, Kelvin, vanished when he was on a space mission. Everyone assumed that he was dead. My mom, Hope, took it pretty hard, but I was affected the most. As such, I refused to go to school or make any friends. From that day on, I was a recluse.

Three years later, my life changed drastically. As I watched the stars atop Vista Point; mine and my dad's favorite stargazing spot, it seemed as if a shooting star struck the ground near me. It was then I met Omega-Xis.

Yeah, believe it or not, a real alien stood in front of me. Well...the scientific term would be an EM Wave Being, if you want to dig that deep into it.

Omega-Xis, or Mega to keep things shorter, was an EM being that betrayed his group of FM-ians, and as such, was on the run from them. Eventually, trouble followed right after him, and it was then I reluctantly joined forces with him, and we became a merged being. It was that moment I became Mega Man.

Mega was in possession of the Andromeda Key, which was the control of the FM King's greatest weapon, Andromeda. One after the other, his warriors would attack in their attempts to retrieve it.

It was also this event that lead me to meet my friends, Bud, Luna and Zack. Course then again, it was more of Luna wanting to drag me into school that caused me to meet them.

The main reason I chose to help Mega was because he said he knew about my father's whereabouts. But I never really got to interrogate him about it.

It was during one of the attacks that I met my first real friend...Sonia.

She was like me; suffering from the pain of losing someone close to you, in this case, it was her mother. Sonia loves to write and sing, and she mainly did it for her mother, but eventually, she was forced to sing for profit, and not from her heart. It was this that lead an FM-ian named Lyra to possess her.

I struggled to free Sonia, letting her know she wasn't the only one hurting. This in turn snapped her back into reality, and caused Lyra to defect from the FM-ians.

It was then Sonia became the first person I ever made a Brother Band link with.

Eventually, the sages of Planet AM, the sister planet of Planet FM that it destroyed appeared before me and Mega. Leo Kingdom, Dragon Sky and Pegasus Magic granted me their powers to combat the FM forces, and eventually, we found ourselves face to face with Cepheus, the FM King, and Andromeda. It was then I found out Mega was actually a survivor of Planet AM, and that in an effort to save my dad, whose space station was invaded by Cepheus' forces, transformed him into EM waves and scattered into space. So I at least knew, somewhere, my dad was still alive. With this knowledge and power we had gained, we went on to destroy Andromeda, and earn the trust and friendship of Cepheus.

It wasn't long after that that Mega and I were thrown into the myths of the legendary OOPArts; ancient relics of tribes that were the remnants of the continent of Mu. As such, we crossed paths with Solo, the last Murian survivor, and Dr. Vega.

Solo despised the idea of bonds, and as such, we clashed, staking my claims that bonds gave me the power to fight. Needless to say, he's a powerful warrior...and unknowingly, because of our differences, we had become rivals.

At one point, my friends were scattered across the world, and I set out to track down each one with Luna's help. Bud and Zack were easy to track down, but when it came to Sonia...

Sonia had allied herself with Vega, and as such, fought me to gain the OOPArts for her. Her betrayal really struck hard at me...she was my first friend and brother. After some encouragement, I fought Sonia once again, and our fight brought her real reasons of betrayal to light. Vega had threatened to destroy me to obtain the OOPArts, and Sonia joined up just to protect me from her.

With the bond between Sonia and I mended, things shifted badly as Dr. Vega managed to gain all three OOPArts and restored Mu. To make things worse, she had awakened Le Mu, an ancient guard system within the continent. With the last bit of the OOPArts power, we destroyed it and convinced Vega to turn over a new leaf. In reality, she only wanted to revived her lover, whose she had created her EM follower, Hollow, in his image.

A good time had passed when a new threat began to emerge. I and a few others were recruited to WAZA to fight off the threat of Meteor G; a giant sphere of noise that was controlled by the evil Mr. King and his group known as Dealer.

Arthur Eos, Ace for short, was a former member who now worked for the Satella Police. It was him that recruited Me, Sonia, Solo and Bud. Among Dealer were siblings named Jack and Queen Tia, who partnered with Corvus and Virgo, two traitors from Planet FM. Tia used to be Ace's girlfriend up until his defection, and she and Jack desired to use Meteor G to destroy the earth's technology, which was what caused a war that left them orphaned.

Eventually, Ace sacrificed himself to help destroy their base, as well as the EM being, Joker.

With this, Tia and Jack defected from King and set out to take over Meteor G for themselves. After facing the both of them, they gave up their desire for revenge and I made my way to face King before Meteor G crashed into earth. It would have, but luckily to my happiness and surprise, my dad was keeping Meteor G in check, until the core absorbed him and King, and I faced off against its Crimson Dragon that was created when King merged into the core.

I was victorious, but at that point, the only way for me to return home was for dad and Mega to set me on my way back down to earth. A few weeks had gone by after I returned. Ace was found alive and took him quite a while to heal. And luckily for me, Mega managed to return to earth, but not only that, I finally had my dad back with us as well. After three long years, Mom, Dad and I were a family again.

Seven years have passed, and luckily, nothing bad has happened. I've been able to live a normal life. But ever since that day on the beach pier; when we held hands...I've started to view Sonia as more than a friend...I've fallen in love with her...but I'm scared of her not feeling the same. I've taken on a meteor, a so-called god, and a weapon of mass destruction, and yet I can't tell one girl how I feel about her?

Man, I'm pathetic...

End POV

"Come on, Mega, wake up." Geo said as he came back from the shower and put his shirt on.

"I don't want to wake up. Lyra's going to be there. Quite frankly, she's been annoying as hell for weeks.

"In all honesty, you two bicker like an old married couple." Geo smiled as Mega batted an eye at him.

"That is nowhere near funny..."

"Then come on. I'm gonna be late." Geo said as he grabbed his hunter and headed down stairs, passing his parents and rushed out the door.

"My...he sure is in a rush today..." Hope commented as her son headed out the door.

"You know him; he's probably got something planned with his friends before school." Kelvin replied and went back to drinking his coffee.

...

"It feels nice out today..." Geo said as he laid atop the garden area of the school's roof and looked up into the sky.

"The breeze feels great." came a voice as he got up and looked behind him to see Sonia smiling.

"Sonia..." Geo said as he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Is that all you have to say? My name?" she giggled and sat down beside him, her heart beating faster as she got closer to him.

Sonia had changed over the years. She now wore a pink sleeveless blouse that remained unbuttoned, a light lavender spaghetti strap top underneath and rounding off with white shorts with a small stripe of pink on both sides of the leggings. She had let her hair grow a bit, reaching to her upper back. She was slowly becoming a woman throughout the years, course none of this helped Geo's emotions stay under control. Damn puberty.

"_There it is again..." _she thought as he heart pounded.

"So...how's everything with you this week?" Geo spoke, trying to make small talk, and to try and calm his nerves.

"I've been fine. My classes have been going well. It's hard to believe graduation is almost here."

"That's...that's good to hear..." Geo said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Sonia lightly blushed as she turned her head a bit so he couldn't see.

"What about you?" she said. "Has everything been alright with you?"

"_If you only knew...Damn it, why can't I tell her?" _he thought. "Everything's been fine. Mega being himself as usual. Sometimes he can be hard to live with."

Sonia could always laugh. "Lucky for me, Lyra's a lot like I am. She's there for me when I need her..." she said as her mind trailed back to the other night.

_..._

The other night...

"_What am I going to do, Lyra? This is killing me inside..." Sonia groaned as she held onto her pillow as she laid on her bed._

"_Tell him how you feel, dear. You'll never feel better unless you do." the small FM-ian said._

"_But what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he rejects me...I don't know if I can take it..."_

"_Sonia..."_

"_Geo's been my best friend...my brother...things change with time...I can't deny it, Lyra...I love him...I don't want to lose that feeling..." she said as she softly cried._

"_Dear, you have to tell him. You'll never know if you don't try." she said as she used her small hand to wipe the tears from Sonia's eyes. "If you don't, you'll never know how he feels." she smiled._

"_Thanks Lyra..." she said and wiped the rest off. "So tell me...if you're so informative on this stuff...does that mean you love Omega-Xis?" she grinned._

"_Umm...let's not get into that...that has nothing to do with the issue at hand." Lyra said turning around and hiding her blush, leaving Sonia to laugh._

_..._

"You know, Sonia..." Geo said as he looked away from her and looked out to the sky. "I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

Sonia felt like her heart stopped. "What...about..." she managed to get out.

"Lately I've..."

"There you two are! Do you realize you only have ten minutes until classes start?" came a high-pitched voice as they turned to see Luna, Zack and Bud near the elevator door.

"Sorry about that, prez...we kinda lose track of the time." Geo said as he lightly forced a laugh.

"Yeah...sure you did...as the Senior Year president, It's my job to make sure everybody is on time for their classes. After all, I don't want any of you getting held back from being tardy to class. To be honest, I'd hate to graduate by myself." she said as she straightened her ponytail; she had long ditched the massive drills her hair was in, and went with something a little more formal back when they were in 8th grade.

"That's Prez; always thinking ahead." Zack said as he typed on his computer. He finally outgrew his shortness as was about as tall as Luna. His huge, square shaped glasses were replaced by small rounder ones, making him less geeky...well, the suspenders were still there, but they were hidden by his button-up suit.

"Mind if we get going? I want today to be over with so I can enjoy the weekend." Bud added. He got a bit bulkier over the years, as well as stronger, and on top of that, he was the tallest in the group.

"Right then...come on, you two, let's go." Luna said as she headed to the elevator with Bud and Zack in tow.

"She's right. Let's get moving." Geo said as he got up, but stopped once Sonia grabbed onto his arm.

"Wait, Geo..." she said looking into his eyes. "What were you going to say?"

"_Oh boy...I just HAD to start...think, Geo...think of something good." _he thought. "I was heading over to Ace's later...was all. I was just wondering if you wanted to come along to WAZA."

Sonia's happiness faded, but she made sure not to show it. "Yeah, that's fine with me. It's been a while since I've seen them." she said and ran to the elevator. "You better hurry up." she said as he followed after her.

"That was close..." Geo said as he boarded and everyone went to their proper floors until he and Sonia were the last ones on until it came to her's.

"So after school...right?" she said.

"Yeah, I'll see you out front." he said.

Sonia turned to look at him and showed a smile, but as soon as the doors closed, tears began to well up in her eyes.

"This is too much...it hurts..." she whispered to herself.

Geo laid back on the wall as the elevator was heading down to his floor.

"What am I going to do!" Geo said as his fist hit the elevator wall.

...

Elsewhere, a small void was beginning to open up, slowly getting wider and wider until a cloaked figure stepped out and slid the hood of the cloak down, revealing a young woman as her long, white hair cascaded down her cloaked body and stopping right at the middle of her back; the front having two long bangs with a shorter set in the middle just barely covering her eyes; a small red circle and triangle mark resting below her left eye.

"Master, I have arrived." she spoke as she closed her eyes as she was being talked to from within her mind.

She stood silently as her violet eyes opened up once more.

"Yes Master, I understand. I will begin the search at once and begin the first phase of your plan." She said and looked over at the sea; Dream Island within her sights easily.

"And once everything is prepared, I WILL find you and repay you for what you did to me..." she said as a pained look of betrayal appeared on her face.

...

Later that day, Geo and Sonia dashed on over to WAZA from the wave roads as they dropped to the ground and powered down as they entered the large building.

"My my my...what a sight for sore eyes. I haven't seen you two here for a while." came a voice as they two looked up to see Dr. Goodall coming down the steps.

"Hey doc. You taking care of yourself?" Geo knelt down to her level.

"Of course I am. I may be 76, but I still feel as if I was 60." she smiled as she removed her glasses to wipe them. "Ace and Jack are in the control room, and Tia's tending to Alexis. The poor dear has come down with a bit of an upset stomach."

"Guess I'll head up and say hi, then." Sonia said as she headed up the stairs towards the elevator.

"Anywho...Ace is waiting for you, so you better hurry along." Dr. Goodall smiled as he headed up the stairs.

"Thanks, doc!" Geo said as he ran off.

"Now then...what was I doing before...oh right! Alexis' medicine! I almost forgot." she said as she headed back up the stairs and to the elevator.

...

"Well...look what the wind dragged in." Jack said as he turned to see Geo enter the room with Omega-Xis in tow.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Geo laughed at bit as Ace turned to see him.

"Well with nothing dangerous causing trouble anymore, there's hardly a reason for you to be here." Ace added.

Jack now had his hair grown out to be pretty long, and always wore a black and red blazer, while Ace kept to his usual attire.

"Well, that's what happens when you have school to keep you occupied." he said.

"Oh, there's more than that..." Mega said.

"Can it!"

"Hmm...once again, Mega digs his nose into business other than his own." Acid said as he appeared by Ace.

"No one asked you, Acidna."

"Ah...that reminds me." Ace said as he dug into his pocket. "Here's a little present." he said as he handed him two cards.

"Hmm? What are they?"

"They are tickets to the Stardust Speedway amusement park on Dream Island. I had planned on taking Alexis on Saturday for the summer opening, but with the upset stomach she has, it's impossible to get her out of bed; besides, the rides would be bound to make her sick more. So I figured I'd see if you'd have any use for them."

"Maybe..."

"So...are you and Sonia going steady yet?" Jack grinned as Geo turned red. After all, Prom IS at the end of next week.

"Not yet...I mean..eh...!" Geo said as he began to feel intimidated.

The two brother-in-laws laughed at Geo's response.

...

"Mommy, my tummy hurts..." the young girl whined as her mother poured a glass of water and set it down on the nightstand.

"You'll be okay...you just need some more rest is all, then you'll be back to normal." Tia said playing with her daughter's hair.

Tia had settled into her new life after Dealer. She and Ace had married a year after the Meteor G incident, and about half a year later, she found out she was pregnant with their first child. Alexis was her daddy's little angel and spoiled her every chance he got.

"Knock knock." Sonia said as she and Dr. Goodall appeared in the walkway into the little girl's room.

"Auntie Sonia!" she tried to say happily but was still strained a bit.

"Easy there, little one. Just rest. Here, I brought you your favorite grape medicine. Open up." Dr. Goodall said as she poured some into the cap and moved it to the little girl's mouth as she drank it down.

"So how's everything been for you Sonia?" Tia asked the young girl.

"To be honest...it could be better." she sighed.

"Oh?"

"Tia...how did you fall in love with Ace?"

"Uhh..say what?"

"I knew it; that look in your eyes told me everything." Goodall chuckled.

"Ohh...well um..." Sonia fidgeted a bit nervously.

Tia laughed a bit as she kissed Alexis to sleep and the three women walked out and headed down to the lobby.

"Ace was different back then...he had such a bad boy attitude to him. Even after he defected, I still loved him...it just took me a big wake up call to realize that." she said.

"I want to tell Geo how I feel...but I'm just scared...I don't want to be rejected or hurt." Sonia replied.

"Reminds me of my husband and I." Dr. Goodall said.

"You were married?" the two asked her.

"Yes...my husband. Even though he didn't find out he had HBD until his thirties, he made everyday count; even more so with the days we shared...bless his heart. I tried to convince him to take the surgery, but like always, he was stubborn. He absolutely refused to go under the knife."

"Sorry..."

"No, its quite alright. I don't talk about my husband much, but the moral of the situation is that everything is limited, and you need to act on it. All I'm trying to say is, Sonia, you need to say something before you run out of time. Anything can happen.

"I suppose you're right..."

"Of course I'm right! I am in my golden and wisdom years, after all." the old woman said as the other two chuckled.

"I just need to find the right time...the perfect moment..."

"Sonia..." Lyra said softly as she looked out to her friend.

...

It was getting dark out by the time Geo and Sonia made it back to Echo Ridge as they dashed along the wave roads until they came to Sonia's apartment.

"So...I guess I'll see you later this weekend." Geo said as they powered down and stood in front of the complex.

"Yeah...I'll see you later." she replied and headed in.

"Sonia..." Geo said softly as he moved his head down and walked home.

He headed down the street and came to his house as he entered to see his mom putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"And just where have you been, young man?" Hope turned to see her son walk in the door.

"I was just at WAXA with Sonia, seeing Ace and the others." he replied.

"You could have at least called..."

"Easy there, dear. I'm sure Geo has his reasons." Kelvin said as Geo sat down at the table and the cards fell out of his pocket.

"Hmm...what's this? Stardust Speedway?" Hope said looking at the amusement park tickets as she picked them up.

"Oh, Ace gave them to me. He meant to take Alexis, but she caught a cold."

"Are you going with anyone?" Hope asked smugly.

"Oh boy...here comes the interrogation..." Kelvin said.

"I'm gonna love this." Mega added. He enjoyed seeing Geo squirm in situations like this.

"I...wasn't sure if I was going yet or not..."

"What about Sonia? I'm sure she'd like to go."

"Mom..." Geo said as his face reddened.

"You can't lie to your mother...I've seen how you look at her." she smiled.

"Gah...mom...really..."

"Sorry son, but I think your mother has you red-handed." Kelvin laughed a bit as he looked at his son.

"Ok, fine, you win..." he sighed as he placed his head in his hand.

"My little boy's in love!" Hope giggled and held Geo close.

"Have you told her yet?" Kelvin asked.

"Are you kidding me? I haven't even worked up the nerve to even say anything...I'm too scared."

"I see...brings me back to your mother and I" his dad replied.

"You were such a chicken. You had to have Aaron push you into it and even approach me." Hope added.

"Yeah, and he never lets me live it down."

"You serious?" Geo asked.

"Dead serious. I was scared as hell of your mother rejecting me."

"But in the end, you hatched out of your little egg, and now here we are." Hope smiled.

"What should I do?"

"Well...that amusement park is a good first step. Just follow your heart and see what happens. You can't achieve anything by doing nothing, son."

"Maybe you're right..." Geo said.

"Of course he's right. He is your dad, after all." Hope said as she latched onto Kelvin's lips and brought him into a long kiss.

"Eww..." Mega noted as he turned away inside the hunter.

"I think I just lost my appetite..." Geo said putting his hand in his face.

...

The clock struck 1 a.m. As Geo's eyes stayed trained on his Hunter VG.

"_You can't achieve anything by doing nothing, son." _he thought to what his dad had said earlier.

"I can do this...I can do this..." he said reaching for his hunter. "Damn it, I can't do it!" he said pulling his hand back and putting it under his chin as he looked at it more.

Geo took a deep breath and reached over and grabbed his hunter and pressed Sonia's contact button.

"Mmm...hello?" came Sonia's voice on the other end.

"Sonia, it's Geo. I was wanting to ask you something..."

...

The white-haired teen slowly made her way through the scrapyard of Dream Island as she began to sense the feelings of revenge in the air, eventually finding herself in front of a flight of stairs that led down to the room that had once held the recovered fragment of Peace, the space station that Kelvin had been aboard when he first met Omega-Xis, it also being the site where Geo and Mega made their way to the space station's remains and fought Cepheus and Andromeda; but it was also where the traitorous FM-ian Gemini fell to their hands.

"The core is reacting...this must be the place..." she said as she moved toward the center and held the dark red sphere in her hand as it glowed brightly.

"It's time..." she looked down as the sphere slowly floated from her hand and pulsated with power and began to cover the room in its aura, then slowly pulled the aura back towards it as a body began to form and take shape.

The room shook a bit and bolts of lightning and the sound of thunder rippled through as the sphere vanished and the body slowly vanished, then was quickly replaced by a mass of swirling energy that glowed red just as two masks; one black and one white appeared in the middle of it; the eyes glowing fiercely as the teen looked on with an emotionless look on her face.

"It's time to get down to business..." she said looking up at the newly-reborn Gemini.

...

And now so it begins...Geo and Sonia are beginning to struggle with the feelings they've kept bottled up for years, and new and old threats are preparing to make themselves known...things aren't exactly going to mesh well here. As for the white-haired girl, who IS she after, and what will be Gemini's part in all this now that he has been revived?

You'll just have to wait and find out. Don't worry, you won't be waiting as really long like LAST time. BassDS, pulsing out.


	2. Ch2 Shattered Peace

Hey everyone, I'm back and the 2nd chapter of Shooting Star Lovers is here to grace and entertain you all. Sorry for taking a month to upload this; I had some real bad news hit my family, and I've kinda been taking it hard, and worrying about a few things, but its nothing I can change, so now that things are worked out, I can focus on writing, and being in a better mood overall, but the inevitable future is still there to keep a worry in my mind. But hey, you can cheer me up by reading the new chapter, and feel free to review and tell me how you like how the story is progressing. I'm out for now; so see you all at the author closing for the chapter.

...

Shooting Star Lovers

Ch.2 Shattered Peace

...

"I'm...alive?" Gemini said as he looked down and saw his basic wave form, his EM waves glowing bright red instead of the original yellow colors he possessed.

"You're alive due to my master...and as such, he requires your assistance." the teen spoke and looked up at him.

"Do you realize who you're talking to, human?" Gemini growled as his EM waves covered him and he transformed into his new form, looking just like he did as Gemini Thunder, except now he lacked the giant gold arms, his mask now had a gray triangle dividing it, with one side white and the other black, with each side crowned with a gold horn and red hair behind it, and his body was now completely gray, with red spiral markings over his arms and slowly leading down to his legs, and his signature red jewels that adorned his chest were now clear.

"Yes, I do. And you must also know while my master easily gave you new life, and he can just as easily have me take that life back as well. In other words, your life is in HIS hands now, so you'd best heed his demands."

"What's in it for me?" Gemini asked.

"My master has viewed the events of the past century and a half, even of the last several years. He knows you desired to usurp the FM King and become king yourself. He can promise you that. You also keep the new life that has been granted to you."

"What makes you think I want that pitiful planet? I got something else in mind." he replied and turned his back toward her.

"Very well; accomplish your mission and you name your reward."

Gemini turned his head slightly to look at her. "Why me?" he asked in wonder.

"The reason you were revived is because of your past history with your target, and as such, you will prove to be a formidable foe for him; considering your new power." the girl stated. "Your target is a human going by the name Geo."

Gemini turned around fully so he could look at her. "Well..." he said as he cocked a grin. "Perhaps I CAN help your master out then...what does he want me to do?"

"My master wants him pushed to his limits, but how that happens is entirely up to you." she explained as the small void opened up. "He is to be left in one piece; after you finish, you have another target, but we'll reach that when we get there." she said and entered the void as it closed up.

Gemini watched as she vanished and began to chuckle. "Sorry, but I can't guarantee that..." his laugh growing into a maniacal fit. "When I'm done, he'll be in pieces all over this damn planet...I've got a score to settle with Mega Man and Omega-Xis." He grinned and vanished from the room.

...

"You feeling alright, kid? You've kinda been out of it since last night." Mega asked Geo from within his hunter as Geo sat on the railing at the Vista Point lookout with the city in his view.

"Yeah...just nervous about tonight is all." He replied as the cool breeze ran across. "I'm stressed out to no end..."

"If you're this on-end, then it really must be driving you crazy." Mega added.

"That's because if I screw up, it'll damage my relationship with Sonia; she's the first person I ever formed a Brotherband with, the first friend I had ever since the whole incident with my dad..."

"Ok, you've made your point...I guess I can KINDA understand where you're coming from here." the alien said, the situation his friend was facing being pretty much foreign to him.

"I've never been this stressed out in my life..." Geo said as he lowered his head and let out a sigh.

...

"I'm surprised, Sonia. I figured you would be pulling your hair out over all this." Lyra said as Sonia walked out from her closet dressed in her pink and lavender outfit.

"Heh...I feel like a train wreck inside at the moment..." she sighed a bit and moved over to her bed.

"Well you could have fooled me." Lyra replied and joined Sonia.

"That call gave me a little bit of hope that this might work out..." Sonia said as she laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "Maybe he does feel the same way. Part of me is still scared of him rejecting me, but I'll never know if I sit around and don't do anything. That's why tonight I'm going to tell him...about how I REALLY feel..." she sighed heavily. "I've felt this way for seven years...it's a miracle I haven't gone completely insane from all this pressure." she added as she thought back to last night.

~Flashback: Last Night~

"_Sonia, sorry for waking you." Geo spoke as his image appeared in front of a drowsy Sonia._

"_Geo, do you have any idea what time it is?" she said rubbing her eyes as she held her hunter._

"_This was kinda last minute,__ but I couldn't wait for the morning. I was calling to see if you wanted to...maybe go with me to Stardust Speedway on its last day for the season..." he spoke a bit nervously and scratched the back of his head; his words almost snapping her wide awake. Was he ACTUALLY asking her out? She sat there speechless while her heart pounded at the same time._

"_Sonia, you OK?"_

"_Yea...I'm fine Geo, just still a bit tired." she lied to try and cover up her surprised look. "I've wanted to go there since last year, but are you sure you can handle the tickets? They are kinda pricey."_

"_It's covered. Ace bought some so he could take Alexis, but since she's sick, he asked if I wanted them, but if you've already got plans..._

"_No, I'd love to go." she smiled back at him. "What time do you want to meet up?" she asked._

"_Is eight ok with you?"_

"_Four's fine. I'll see you tomorrow, Geo...and thanks."_

"_Well, I better be getting some rest too. Sorry for waking you."_

"_Not a problem. Night, Geo." she said._

"_Goodnight, Sonia." he replied as the screen vanished._

"_Did...did he just ask me out..on a date?" Sonia asked herself as she put her hand atop her chest where her heart was. She sat there thinking, trying to process all the thoughts in her head. _

"_Should...should I tell him? No...I NEED to tell him...This is the moment I've needed to do this...whether he accepts me or rejects me, I need to tell Geo my feelings..." she said as she laid back down; her head swarming with even more thoughts._

~End Flashback~

"I need to make the most of this. It might be the only chance I have..."

"I'm sure everything will work out, Sonia." Lyra said and flashed Sonia her carefree smile.

"I really hope you're right, Lyra...I really do."

...

Geo walked down the street as he left Vista Point, only to have Bud and Zack literally run into him; knocking all three teens to the ground.

"Oww! What the..." Geo groaned as he rubbed his back and got up.

"Sorry about that, Geo. We're kinda in a rush." Zack said as he fixed his glasses up. "Well, correction; Bud IS, but I'm more patient."

"They just announced Burger Quest VIII, and we're heading down to make sure our copies are reserved before they stop taking them." Bud said as he dusted himself off. "Plus they close in forty minutes, so yeah, bit of a rush."

"_I'm surprised the series has even been running this long..." _Geo thought as straightened his clothes._ "On top of that, these guys are just a few weeks away from graduating and still playing games. I guess some habits you never grow out of."_

"So where are you heading? You're usually at home around this time." Zack asked as his hunter display read 7:15_._

"I am not gonna even ask how you know that. And I'd rather not say." Geo replied.

"Does it involve Sonia?" Zack asked with a sheepish grin on his face.

"N...no comment."

"You can tell us, or I can squeeze it out of you." Bud grinned as he cracked his knuckles.

"I gotta run! I'm gonna be late!" Geo said as he quickly transformed and jumped onto the wave roads and dashed away as the two boys looked up.

"Date?" Bud asked.

"Yea, it's a date." Zack replied.

"I don't mean to intrude, but the chances of Burger Quest VIII order supplies running out are 98%." Pedia's voice came as he and Taurus materialized from their hunters.

"That floating encyclopedia's right. We're running out of time." Taurus added.

Pedia was Zack's Wizard program that he had since the day he got his hunter. As for Taurus, he was formerly one of Cepheus' FM warriors who was originally destroyed, but his power lied dormant within Bud and came out on several occasions, and it was during the Dealer incident that Taurus was reborn from within Bud, and became his ally. During the years of peace, Bud had succeeded in converting Taurus into the easy, carefree life he lived.

"Let's go!" Bud grabbed Zack and put his underneath his arm as he dashed down the street to the store.

"Easy...you're making me nauseous..." Zack said as his face turned a little green.

...

"I got to admit, it was funny seeing you in that situation." Mega joked.

"Just shut it..." Geo said as he leaned against the bus stop sign. I'm already a nervous wreck as it is. I didn't need that encounter." he looked over as the bus came up the road and stopped in front of him and began letting people off.

"Stressed much?" came a voice as Geo looked over and saw Luna with her wizard Vogue by her side as she was getting off the bus.

"Oh...hey, prez." Geo said as he stood up and headed to the bus door.

"So...are you finally telling her?" she asked as she turned her head to look at Geo.

"Yeah...I'm telling her tonight..." he replied and walked to the steps. "I'm sorry, Luna..."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Geo. The fact is, I lost. I made my confession, and I'm dealing with the results. I can see she's the one that's most important to you."

"She is..." he said as he turned to face her.

"Sonia's lucky to have someone that cares a lot about her. And to be honest, she needs someone like you in her life."

"Thanks, Luna." he smiled and boarded as the doors closed and the bus drove away.

Vogue looked up at her in wonder as she smiled and looked down at her wizard. "Come on, Vogue, let's go home."

...

The sun had begun to set and stars slowly formed in the night sky, just as the various lights at Stardust Speedway began to flicker on, slowly turning all that was golden yellow into a bright, neon purple, the park's citadel shining in the lights as laughter enveloped the area. Those that came to the park in the morning could experience the lush, nature hue of green that made the park seem almost wild. But for Sonia, she thought the place looked beautiful at night.

"So what do you want to go on next?" Geo said as he looked at her and smiled.

"Hmm...well, how about the Hyper Chase Coaster?" she asked and gave him an adorable look. "Please?"

"Let's go, then. We've got about an hour left until they close up."

"After the coaster...do you want to go on the ferris wheel?" she asked and blushed a bit, trying to hide in and her nervousness from asking him.

"That's fine with me..." he replied as she grabbed his hand in hers.

"Let's go!" she yelled and dragged him along, the skin contact between the two making Geo blush this time.

Up above, Lyra and Mega were keeping an eye on the two unsuspecting lovers.

"This is embarrassing to watch..." Mega said and placed a claw over his eyes.

"I'm finding it cute to watch. Don't they look like they'd make a great couple?" Lyra exclaimed as she watched the two rush off towards the coaster.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know zilch about romance." Mega barked back to her.

"Maybe you just need a woman that knows a thing or two about romance."

"Like you fit that description..." he shot.

"..." Lyra remained silent and shot a look at Mega before...

"OWWW!"

...

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Geo said as the coaster ran through loops and up hills, but Sonia was completely ignorant of this, screaming her lungs out in excitement in the process as they rode in the blue cart up in front, with a pink cart attached behind it, while at the same time, a dark blue and silver mechanical cart was chasing after the two.

One ear-bleeding scream and near motion sickness later, the carts returned to the loading area as the bars rose to release the two, with Geo making a dash to the nearest trash can in the event he couldn't keep his stomach down.

"That...was..." Sonia laughed and leaned against the bars next to the exit.

"Gimme...a moment..." Geo breathed out.

"First time on a roller coaster?" she asked, receiving a nod as his reply.

As Geo looked down into the trash can, he felt a small pain in his chest and clenched it, it might have been small, but it felt as if a blade was poking through him.

"Geo...are you okay?" Sonia asked as she saw him and moved near him.

"Yeah...never felt better..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah...come on, let's get on the ferris wheel before the park closes." he flashed a smile and reassured her that he was fine.

"Let's not rush, give your stomach a chance to settle while we walk." she replied as they headed off.

"_What...was that pain I felt? It was almost like was ripping right through me." _Geo thought as they walked down walkway towards the small line for the ride.

...

Elsewhere, a young man around Geo's age was looking up at the moon before turning his eyes to the theme park; his white hair reaching the middle of his back while his bangs covered his red eyes; gold square-shaped earrings hanging from both his wore a black outfit with blue stripes placed in various parts, but was devoid of sleeves, instead showing off the strong arms that had been built from years of training.

"...zzzzttttzzzz..." said the wave being that appeared next to him, its EM body glowed a dark blue, as silver pads adorned its shoulders and rings around its wrists, keeping its yellow eyes trained on his master.

"I can feel the pulses too..." he said looking out at the park. "The crest is ready to rise...I didn't expect it to remain in his body THIS long..."

"...zzzzttttzzz..."

"Like I care...come on, time is wasting; let's go, Laplace." the man said as he jumped atop the wave roads and dashed toward the park.

...

The two stood in line as a few more people got on into the pods until a free one appeared for them to board as the door opened to allow them access.

"I can't wait to see what everything looks like from up on top." Sonia said.

"Me either." Geo replied as the door closed and the wheel began to turn, then stopping to let others on.

"So...do you have any plans after graduation?" Sonia asked quietly.

"I'll be starting college once summer is over. I'll only be going for three years, though. I'll be in a program that Mr. Boreal and AMAKEN is working with the university in. But I'll still be at home instead of staying at the dorms there. What about you?"

"I'll be staying in Echo Ridge too...it's practically my home now; I could never leave it...as for my future, I know what I want, but it all depends on how things go, to be honest. It's not something I can get on my own..." she gripped the seat arm tightly.

Eventually, the remaining pods were filled and the wheel began its cycle, bringing theirs high up to bring the entire park into their view.

"It's so beautiful..." Sonia spoke. _"Now's you chance, Sonia...tell him..." _she thought.

"_Come on, Geo...man up!" _he thought as he turned to Sonia. "Sonia...there was something I wanted to tell you..."

This caused her to look over at him and look into his eyes.

"We've known each other for a good number of years...back when dad went missing, I had no one, I refused anyone who came near me...but when Mega showed up, it threw my life for a loop. One minute I was a kid all alone, then the next, I'm fighting aliens...then I met you, and had to fight against you, and before I knew it, you started to slowly break down that emotional barrier that shielded and isolated me. "You were my first friend..."

"You've been mine as well..." she said and looked down at their feet. "From that moment when mama died, I was all alone; I had no one. I was hurt. But then Lyra entered my life, and then the next thing I know, you did."

"We've been friends for so long, Sonia, but..."

"But..."

"I've started..." he began and placed his hand atop hers, but froze up and hesitated, until Sonia slipped her hand from under his and placed it atop his instead.

Before another word could be said, the electricity in the park began going haywire, fading in and out as fuses blew; the lights that changed the park's look during the day was out of control as well, resulting in the sky turning red as lightning bolts flashed, the buildings and scenery taking on a damaged look, as the pathways were a multitude of gray and dark purple colors as everyone erupted into a panic.

Mega and Lyra appeared beside the two inside the pod after feeling the power surge and came to see if they were okay.

"Everyone alright?" Lyra asked.

"We're fine, but what's going on!?" Sonia said as she and Geo stood up and looked out at the park and the people.

"What's going on, indeed..." laughed a voice as lightning struck a nearby tower and Gemini stood before them with one hand holding on to the small rod atop the tower. "Miss me?"

"Gemini!?" Geo growled as he looked at him.

"Correction...It's Gemini Genesis now. And I'm better than ever."

"But how?" Mega said as his eyes widened, almost as if he was looking at a ghost.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Like I'd tell you. And besides, I'm here to have some fun...and to repay you for destroying me and ruining my plans!" he said as he formed a thunderbolt in his hand and threw it at them.

"Transcode 003: Star Force Mega Man!"

"Transcode 004: Harp Note!"

The two vanished as the bolt destroyed the pod and they reappeared on the top of the ferris wheel.

"I'll handle Gemini; you get everyone off this thing before he ends up destroying it!" Mega Man said as he jumped and lunged at Gemini.

"Be careful!" she cried with a worried look on her face.

"Come on, dear...we've got work to do." Lyra spoke to her.

"Right..."

...

"Battle Card: MadVulcan3!" Mega Man summoned two gatling guns on his arm and fired at Gemini Genesis, who avoided them with ease as he came up and held his fingers together to create a blade of electricity and cut one of the gun's top, preventing it from firing as it reverted back to Mega Man's hand.

"Aww...did I cut your little gun down to size?"

The response he got was the other gatling gun getting slammed in his face and knocking him back.

"Aww...did I damage your pretty little mask?" Mega Man replied. "Battle Card: SwordFighter X!" The gatling gun vanished and a blade of EM energy took its place.

"Blade for blade, huh?" Gemini Genesis enveloped his arm from the hand to his elbow in electricity as he swung and their swords met.

"Time for some close-range attacks, Geo!" Mega said.

"I'm on it!" he replied as their blades clashed again. "Battle Card: Destroy Upper!" he called as his fist enlarged and he landed an upper cut under Gemini Genesis' chin.

"Gaaahhh..." he groan as he moved back and regained his composure.

Far away from the battle, the girl appeared again as she watched the two duel.

"So far so good..."

Gemini Genesis flew into a rage and charged towards Mega Man, only to find himself restricted by guitar strings and he looked down and saw Harp Note keeping him bound.

"I'm here, Geo! Everyone got out of the park; its just us and him now!" she said.

"Why you..." Gemini Genesis growled down at her and was distracted long enough to have Mega Man land another Destroy Upper on him, breaking the strings and sent him down into the ground.

"Well...this is utterly humiliating to watch..." the girl said and held her hand up. "This is all the help you get." she said as her hand glowed with a dark aura, and it vanished as it appeared around Gemini Genesis, giving him the power to rise as the aura sunk in and powered him up.

"GRAHHH!" he yelled as his arms turned into their large, golden forms and he dashed towards Harp Note and slammed her to the ground.

"Ahhhh!'

"Sonia!" Lyra cried.

"Sonia!" Mega Man said as he headed toward her, only to have the pain in his chest return, this time it felt as if his heart had been stabbed. "Aaaaaahhh..." he cried in pain.

"Thunderforce!" Gemini Genesis raise his arm as he shot out a burst of lightning and thunder from his hand as he struck Mega Man and sent him falling to the ground.

"No...Geo!" Harp Note struggled to get up, and upon seeing him falling, rage swelled up inside her and she charged toward Gemini Genesis.

"Cute...but it's no use..." he grabbed her in his hand and conducted a flash of lightning as it shocked her enough to cause her to pass out and knock her out of her wave form; her hunter hitting the ground as he looked over at Mega Man.

"I'll be waiting..." he laughed as he vanished in a flash of light. "Just try and find me...assuming you have enough life left in you." his voice echoed.

"This was not part of the plan..." the girl said as she attempted to sense Gemini's darkness, but before she could, she saw a figure appear out of nowhere and landed toward Mega Man. "Who is that?" She jumped atop the buildings to move in closer.

...

"Kid, get up!" Mega called out to try and get his partner moving.

"You try getting up after a blow like that..." he replied as he looked over and saw something walking toward them.

"Pathetic...to think you defeated me, only to be knocked around like a doll...looks like your bonds and links are getting thinner by the years." the figure said as it walked over to him, the light revealing the white haired man.

"Nnnhh...Solo..." he looked to see the young man.

"Transcode 002: Rogue" he transformed into his wave human form as he held his purple hand out toward Mega Man's chest.

"What are you...doing...gah..."

"Taking what is rightfully mine after all these years. The crest is rising, and the Mu Metal is ready to be harvested. Not the way I originally intended to take it back from you, but after waiting this long, I'm willing to make an exception..." Rogue said as his hand faded into Mega Man's chest, causing him to groan out as Rogue's hand retracted, and he held a black hexagon adorned with the Mu insignia.

The girl landed atop a roof to see the two, and her eyes widened upon seeing the Mu insignia on Rogue's chest. "It's him!" she moved to get ready to jump down, but grabbed her head in pain as she fell to her knees.

"**No...you will wait...; heed my command now, and find the FM-ian. That is an order..." **a dark, cold voice echoed in her mind.

"Nghh...but I'm so close..." she cried as her head throbbed a bit more before it died down. "Very well, master...your command shall be followed..." she submitted to her master's demand and stood up and turned away, but looked back at the two.

"_I WILL face you soon, Solo, and when I do...you'll pay for leaving me for dead..." _she thought and glared down at him before leaving.

"Rogue..." Mega Man said as he looked up at him and saw him walk away.

"Rest; get your strength back...I'll look for your little friend. I'm only doing this to repay you for holding on to this for me, even if the only reason you ever had it in the first place was due to me letting you face Sirius in my place. Consider this a one-time-only thing." he looked back down at him as he tossed the Mu Metal in his hand.

...

Quite a development for this chapter, wouldn't you say? Geo and Sonia just barely on the brink of confession, only to have Gemini return and while getting they managed to get the best of him, he comes back at full force, kidnaps Sonia and almost leaves Geo for dead, basically toying with him. And to add to it, Solo makes his return, and finally gets his hands on the Mu Metal that was deep inside Geo ever since Sirius' destruction.

One can only imagine how the first arc will end, but while you wait for the final chapter to this story arc, swing by my profile and cast your vote regarding Mega Man's new design when Mega Man evolves to a whole new level of power in the culmination of the 2nd story arc.

Until next time, StarHeart Shippers, BassDS, logging out and back to the Undernet.


End file.
